


Need you now

by SkyReader



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Drunk!Gellert, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyReader/pseuds/SkyReader
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald had everything. Still he spent Christmas alone.  And still the only person he truly needed wasn’t by his side.





	Need you now

He blinked and at once his different eyes were replaced with a pair of blue ones. A look in the mirror and he was satisfied that nobody would recognize him. 

“I could go with you” Queenie said quietly behind him.

“No” Grindelwald turned and looked at her “It’s Christmas. Go to Jacob and talk to him.”

“It’s not that simple…”

“Oh, but it  _is._ You love him, don’t you?”

“Yes!” she answered without hesitation.

“Good. And I know he loves you too. When you got something like that in your life” He smiled and it was a small and secret thing “You should never let it go”

Queenie didn’t look entirely convinced but she nodded and disappareted.

For a moment Grindelwald just stood there in the dark hallway then he took a step to the side and left the cold, empty castle behind.

He had half in mind to go to Hogsmead but it was just too close to… Well, Muggle whiskey would have to do. Berlin was beautiful at this time of the year. Snow fell lightly and covert everything in a white blanket. Laughter and music could be heard from the multiple establishments along the street. 

Grindelwald tugged his cloak tighter around himself. He had always wanted to show Albus this city. Albus would have loved it.

He chose a small pub at the end of the street. Aside from him there were only a few patrons in the back of the pub.

“Was kann ich dir bringen? (What can I get you?)” asked the girl at the bar.

“Das Stärkste, was Sie haben (the strongest you’ve got)” he replied.

She put the glass in front of him. He didn’t look at it and didn’t smell it, just drowned it in one.

“Noch eins (Another)” he said. The girl frowned at his sharp tone but gave him the same drink. 

After the third glass the world around him got a little bit fuzzy and a pleasant warmth had begun to spread through his body. He hadn’t felt this warm since a summer twenty-seven years ago. He ordered another drink.

Gellert Grindelwald had everything. He had the Elder Wand. He had power and knowledge some people could only dream of. He had connections to some of the most influential figures in the world and many loyal followers. Still he spent Christmas alone.  And still the only person he truly needed wasn’t by his side. 

How many times had he taken the quill in hand and had stared down at a blank scroll of parchment? What could he say? Albus knew that his place by Gellerts side would never  _ever_ be taken by anyone else, right? Grindelwald wanted to go that damned school and burn it to the ground. He wanted to beg Albus to come back to him. It was pathetic

After the fifth glass he could almost pretend that he wasn’t alone. He could almost feel a warm hand in his.  _“Oh, stop the self-pitying, Gellert”_ Albus would say. 

_“I love you”_

“Albus…” he mumbled. The Muggle girl at the bar shot him a look. But he didn’t care as he felt his head getting heavy.

……….

Somewhere, thousand miles away Dumbledore snapped his Deluminator. But instead of putting out the light in the room, a light appeared in front of him.  _Well_ , he thought,  _that hasn’t happened before_. And then he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Albus…” Reflexive he gripped his wand but he couldn’t feel any danger. It felt right as the light flew inside him and settled warm in his chest. 

And suddenly he knew where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppost to be fluff... Missed by a mile :-D


End file.
